Phanniemay
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Short drabbles for Phanniemay. Rated K plus.
1. Day 1: Space

_**A/N: I am totally slacking on my Phanniemay because of school. Sorry. No flames plz this is my first Phanniemay fanfic.**_

* * *

**DANNY'S P.O.V**

i have always though that when I would see space would be when I would be in a space shuttle studying the stars and the vast emptiness but no. I get to see space rush past me as I chase down that crazed fruitloop, Vlad, to regain the Infi-Map. Yep, the fruitloop ruined the surprise and now he is going to pay.


	2. Day 2: Favorite Episode

**Danny P.O.V**

After tthat explosion at the Nasty Burger, my life went down hill. The orphanage sent me to the one person who may be able to understand my situation. I sighed as I picked up my bags and entered the car.

**Vlad P.O.V**

The boy was expected to be here soon. I waited anxiously for the moment I always dreamt of since my first encounter with this boy though it was less than desirable circumstances. I looked at the newspaper article by my coffee table one more time before I heard a long horn. Daniel had just arrived. He told me his situation and asked me to remove his ghost half. Out of respect I did it.

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

Everything was ready for the removal of Danny's ghost half. Little did Vlad know when the gaunlets reached in the boy removing his ghost half who be the start of both his and Danny's worst nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Cookieplzandthnx: Yep, you probably guessed it by now my favorite episode..Oh, hey umm Danny?

Danny: Yea?

Cookieplzandthnx: Read this. * hands little card*

Danny: Cookieplzandthnx does not in any way own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Cookieplzandthnx: Yep. I do not see the need for the disclaimers because if I owned a show would I be writing fanfictions. No. So yeah.

Danny: You are rambling.

Cookieplzandthnx: Oh. I have tendency to do that. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chpter shall be posted soon. Peace out, ma scouts.


	3. Day 3: Ghost King

**DANNY'S P.O.V**

After my fight with Pariah Dark, the former ghost king, I learnt that it was tradition that who beat the ghost king in battle was to become the next ghost king since ghost never died because well, we are ghost. As I recieved this news all I could think was, " I was just the hero. Nothing more, nothing less." Though I could only think this as the crown was placed on my head.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: So, in this AU Danny is crowned the ghost king. Even though he does not want to be.

Danny: Yeah, because that job would have just been a little boring.

Cookieplzandthnx: Completely agreed. Anyways, please read this for me and say I approve of this message at the end. *hands card*

Danny:* takes card* Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom in any way. Butch Hartman does or there might have been a fourth season. I approve of this message.

Cookieplzandthnx: Thank you. * smiles and takes back card* So that is all for now. Later, peeps.

Danny: Well, see ya.

Both: *waves*


	4. Day 4: Transformation

Setting: A couple of minutes after the portal accident.

**SAM P.O.V**

If only I didn't convince him to step into that portal for my stupid scrapbook. After this I am definitely not scrapbooking again. Thanks to me, here lays my love from the tender age of 12. I feel the tears building up in my eyes. The tears spill out of my eyes. Then, I hear a soft groan as his eyes open slowly. No! It can't be!

* * *

**DANNY P.O.V**

I groan as I open my eyes. I sit up slowly but instanly regret it as a horrible pain shoots through my body. I look up and see both Sam and Tucker crying. It was normal to see Tucker cry but not Sam. Something was without a doubt wrong. " What... happened?" I stutter.

"You're dead. Thanks to me," Sam sobs. Wait, did she just say dead?! I stand up, ignoring the pain and run to the nearest mirror. As I look at my reflection, I am met with snow white hair and brightly glowing green eyes. I stumble backwards. No! No! It can't be! I was only fourteen years old, just starting high school.

" If only I could be human again," I think. A shiver runs up my body as two bright rings spilt from my waist and travel opposite ways. I look into the mirror again and see my sky blue eyes and raven colored hair, greeting me. Both Sam and Tucker gasp as I faint.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cookieplzandthnx: So this is my fourth story for Phanniemay. As always my lovely assistant Danny and the awesome Sam shall read the disclaimer. *hands a card to Danny and Sam***

**Danny: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam: Butch Hartman does.**

**Danny: Because if she did, Paulina would have not existed. Awww.**

**Sam: I think I like you. *smiles***

**Cookieplxandthnx: *smiles* Yep. That is the truth. Anyways, see you later ma scouts.**

**Danny and Sam: Peace out.**

**Cookieplzandthnx: Lovebirds!**


	5. Day 5: Under Appreciated

**DANNY P.O.V**

As I ran from my parents waving their ecto-weapons in the air at me after I just saved their lives, I cannot help but think, " Sometimes, I feel under appreciated." The amout of scars adorning my waist, stomach and back are a constant reminder of how many times I put my life on the line to save them but this the way most people repay me. Yep. Well, to protect the ones you love sometimes I guess you have to be under appreciated.

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: So in order, to not get in trouble with my parents I had to throw this together really quick. Angst is not my best writing but the challenge wanted this today so yeah. I am so tired right now. Danny as always read this. *hands card*

Danny: *takes card* Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom but Butch Hartman does. Thank you.

Cookieplzandthnx: Thanks Danny.

Danny: No problem. Bye. *waves and leaves*

Cookieplzandthnx: Well, that all folks. *leaves*


	6. Day 6: Favorite Headcannon

**Nobody's P.O.V**

I finally got the helmet on the ghost boy. It was now time to iniate plan Danny times Sam. The helmet placed on his head was specially made so that he would dream about long time crush, Sam. " Perfect. No one messes with my shipping," Nocturno says with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

Cookieplzandthnx: I know I am late with these so I am doing nthem in Information Technology during computer free time on my laptop. Right now, I am getting weird glances from my classmates thanks to this. Anyways, my favorite headcannon is Nocturno, if that is how you spell his name, loves the shipping Danny and Sam because why else would he make Danny dream of Sam during Frightmare. Please read this my fellow shippers.

Danny x Sam shippers: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom and knows this AN is very long.

Cookieplzandthnx: So yeah bye.


	7. Day 7: Crossover

**SAM P.O.V**

Ahh, the annual " Goths in Society" convention. It was like goth heaven. The dark, depressing color of black and the sweet antisocialism, everything that calms me down especially after having to deal with Paulina but that was a story for a different time. I pass my fellow goths and make my way through, I continue walking forward until a girl bumps into me. This girl has black hair with teal highlights, pale skin, strapless black top that stops just above her midriff, black miniskirt with black tights attached and black lace up combat boots.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there," she apologises.

" No problem. Have I seen you somewhere before you familiar," I say with a confused look on my face.

"Oh. Yeah. Season one of Total Drama, maybe. I'm Gwen Pathyon," Gwen says with a smile.

" Oh right," I say. I remember watching that show with Danny and Tucker, she was my favorite person to watch. "I was a big fan of yours," I continue, " Especially after seeing you stick it to that wicked witch."

" Oh you mean, Heather. I think I like you," Gwen says smiling.

I smile back while asking, "I think I like you too. So you going to see Imagine Dragons play later?"

" Is that a question? Of course! I am one of their biggest fans," Gwen says, " Come on. Let's go. I want to check out some booths on the way I'll quiz on how big of a fan you are." I smile. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: Okay, so I do see Gwen and Sam totally becoming friends if they ever met. Sadly, on this season of Total Drama we wouldn't being seeing alot of Gwen. So this takes place during Total Drama Pahiktew Island or season six and Phantom Planet never happened. The amazing Danny will now read his card.

Danny: I don't even need the card. Cookieplzandthx does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Cookieplzandthx: Thank you. Bye.


	8. Day 8: Desiree

Desiree P.O.V

All my life has been full of disappointment. First, my parents leave my on the street as a young child, no one adopted me at the orphanage, my first boyfriend cheated on and now my master's wife has banished me. I was tired and heartbroken walking in the dessert for days. Disappointed I come across a little pond. I had two options, just drink the water and leave or I get out of this pain and suffering by drowning myself. My poor judgement got the best of me. As I dunked my head into the pond and the water enters my nostril my last dying thoughts are, " I hope I can make someone elses dreams and wishes come true and not have a life filled with disappointment."

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: I am so happy. I finally caught back up with everyone on this challenge. So, Danny recite your saying as a play the song Happy. *turns on Happy by Pharrell Williams*

Danny: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Hey, this is my jam. *starts dancing badly*

Cookieplzandthnx: *turns off music leaving Danny dancing badly awkwardly* Anyways... adios.

Danny: Au revoir. * waves*


	9. Day 9: Time Travel

**Clockwork P.O.V**

One fracture in timeline can result in disastrous consequences. Time travelling was dangerous and could lead to a popular belief the rip of the fabric of time but I knew he could it.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: This takes place during Masters of All Time when Danny went to Clockwork to change the past in which Vlad gets hit by the portal. I would have posted this yesterday had it not been for this website banning for 24 hours thanks to an Oc story I was writing. I am just so mad. I will read the disclaimer since I do not want to misplace anger on Danny. I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters in any way. Butch Hartman does. Now, if you will excuse I am going to go punch my pillow.


	10. Day 10: Spectra

Spectra P.O.V

"Remember,it is all about what is on the outside not inside. Okay?" my mother says for the thousandth time.

"Yes, mother," I say smiling. "This pagent will be an easy win. These pills definitely help," I think looking at my secret weapon. Thes pills were specially designed to make me vomit and help me oe weight off my current 120 pounds. Who knew that these pills had side effects like stroke, headaches and death. Laying in the hopsital bed, slowly dying and in misery I vowed to stay pretty no what the price.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: This is based off of Beyonce's newest song," PPretty Hurts" which shows **stereotype **pagent girls who think that beauty is all and my headcannon that Spectra was a beauty contestant. So, yeah. Anyways, I am happy again now that the evvil curse has been lifted so Danny is back to the disclaimer and start.

Danny: This crazy female does not Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Butch Hartman does.

Cookieplzandthnx: Who you calling crazy? *pulls out Fenton thermos*

Danny: Umm. No one. *flies away*

Cookieplzandthx: Oh ,anyways bye bye. I have a ghost to catch.


	11. Day 11: Moms

**Valerie **

I laid the single lily on my mother's grave. Lilies were her favorite flowers when she was alive. Tears streamed down my face as I think about my mother. Lila Grey, my mother, died thanks to a drunk driver. I ran to my father and break down in his shoulders. Even tough ghost hunters cry too. "Happy Mother's Day, mom," I thought sadly.

**No one's P.O.V**

Unknown to Valerie an angel was smiling sadly down on her.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: Happy Mother's Day! This is not only for my mother who is fact alive and I am very grateful for that but for other mothers dead or alive. So,thanks for loving me and helping me to be who I am today, mommy. I love you. In honour of mothers' day, Maddie shall read the disclaimer. Bye.

Maddie: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.


	12. Day 12: Death

Danny P.O.V

In my life, everyday I was having a cup of tea with the Grim Reaper. Everyday is a near death experience. I get very lucky let's just hope that this luck does not run out, now.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: WOW! This changed completely from my draft.


	13. Day 13: Childhood

Danny P.O.V

"Today's homework assignment is to write a short one page essay about your childhood milestone. This is due on Friday," said , the fifth grade teacher. Seems easy enough. Right? No, it's not easy. To sum it my childhood in one word is crappy. Thanks to my parents obsession with ghost and the ghost portal I am bullied alot. Everyone considers me as a geek. Well, everyone except my two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

* * *

**Later that day**

I sat at my desk wondering what I going to type. If I typed my childhood with my family I was going to fail big time. My mind wandered to my friends and how they were doing on their essays. Soon enough my wandered to all the go times we shared. " That's it," I thought," I write about the best part of my childhood,meeting my friends."

* * *

**That Friday**

" Alright class. I'll be taking those essays now," she said. She collected all of them. She grades very fast so hopefully I'll get it back by this afternoon.

* * *

**That Friday Afternoon**

The bell rang it was time to go and we still did not recieve our essays back. I was so anixous. "Okay. Class," said ad she got up from her desk infront," Before you go here are your essays back." She handed them out. Mine was at the bottom. She placed on the desk and I saw an A plus! "Good job!" she mouthed. In the hallway, Sam,Tucker and I showed each other our essays.

" Wow. Dude, I'm flattered," Tucker said wiping a fake tear.

" Oh please," I said rolling my eyes. " What do you think, Sam?" I asked her.

" That was deep. I like it," she said.

* * *

**Present Day**

Now, I find my report in the attic. Three years ago, I wrote this about my childhood milestone, meeting my friends. To this day we are still close. I'll never forget my childhood milestone or this essay.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Cookieplzandthx: Nice and long for you guys because I was late on several days. Now, the famous DP trio shall read the disclaimer.

Danny,Sam and Tucker: Cookieplzandthx does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartma does.

Tucker: What's the point of this?

Cookieplzandthnx: So, I don't get sued.


	14. Day 14: GIW

The Guys in White are basically the waste of all American tax payers money. Claiming to be professional ghost hunters when they really can't catch a ghost even if said ghost lived in their own house. Though the government kept supporting their program. Until, eventually the GIW program was cut due to the debt the government had collected.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: Yeah,yeah. I am late. I know. I am sorry. I don't even know if your read these so to sure to review and leave something about peanut butter jars in doing a jazz square to assure that you read this. Oh, Danny it is time.

Danny: * walks in wearing Pichaku costume* I look ridiclious.

Cookieplzandthnx: The faster you read the fast you leave.

Danny: Fine. Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.


	15. Day 15: Unlucky

**Johnny 13 P.O.V**

Ever since I was a teenage luck was never on my side. I would always bump into stuff,never able to outrun bullies and could never make a friend. My parents discounted this as social awkwardness. But when I met Kitty and she accepted my bad luck and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. When I was eighteen years old I planned to propose to Kitty and make her mine forever. I felt like the luckiest man on earth when she said yes. Well, that is until the truck, BAM!,darkness and then light. My luck had just run out.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: I have nothing to say so Danny just read.

Danny: Cookieplzandthnx does not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. Butch Hartman does. Really? Do think it would have just been three season if did own it?


	16. Day 16: Stuck

Danny was stuck. He had just signed up for a site named and could find any ideas for his first story. Yep, he was really stuck.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: In honor of my writers block. I am reading the disclaimer because as metioned Danny is stuck with that fanfic. I never will own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.


	17. Day 17: Grown Up

Grown ups were the hardest thing to undestand for Youngblood when he was alive. His parents never understood his love of play. They were always talking about terms he could never understand. Grown up seemed to have had a completely different language sometimes. One that his parents would tell him that he will understand when he was older. Though he got to learn.


	18. Day 18: Fantasy

Fantasy

During recess in the second grade Danny, Sam and Tucker would always play a fantasy game but when they had first met Sam, Tucker made the mistake of asking her to be the princess. Well, the poor boy ended up in the hospital bloody and battered. After about a month in the hospital Tucker vowed to always be the princess in the fantasy games. " Well the only way, Sam is going to be the princess is in a real fantasy," he would think but not say.


	19. Day 19: Wulf

**Set before Public Enemies.**

* * *

Being locked up in Walker's prison was the equal to when the hunters captured and caged him when Wulf was alive. What had Wulf done to break the 'laws'? Nothing but give Walker a wrong look. Why was he locked away? Simply because Walker was afraid of this ghost who showed up out of nowhere and was a werewolf in life and maybe would be the one to him him down.

* * *

A/N

Cookieplzandthnx: Yeah. Walker did kinda of practice animal cruelty.


	20. Day 20: Swap

Paulina P.O.V

One moment I was a cute, curvy Hispanic girl but now I am overweight, bald and sweating old man. Ewww. How did this even happen and why does this guy sweat so much? Omigosh, is that Mr. Lancer in my body and he is enjoying it? Well, two can play that game. I walked over and told him, " Ms. Sanchez. Detention."

" For what?" he asked in my voice.

" Umm. You didn't do your homework," I said knowing that I really didn't do it.

" Fine. Whatever," he said rolling my eyes. Oh hell no! I grabbed his or well my ear and towed him to the classroom. One way or another we are going to get to the bottom of this.


	21. Day 21: Dress Up (Doll)

" Come on, just try it on. Please Sam," Pamela Manson begged for the one thousandth time holding up a light pink tank top and a matching pink mini skirt.

" No way. I am not trying on any of those clothes," Sam said from behind a changing room, "In fact I am not coming out of here unless you slip me back my clothes."

" Come out and get them then," her mother teased.

" Fine," Sam huffed. She step out of the dressing room wearing a hot pink crop top, light blue shorts and pink high heels.

" You look fabulous," her mother said excitedly.

" I look stupid. Now can I have my clothes back," Sam replied in a monotone.

" Not until you try this," her mother said pushing the tank top and mini skirt in Sam's arms and shoving her back in the changing room. A loud groan is heard from the changing room.

" Does this lady know I hate dress up?" Sam questioned herself.

Hearing this her mother replied wth a little smirk , "Don't you know I love to dress up my little Sammy like a dress up doll?"


	22. Day 22: Talent Swap

" Why do I have the sudden ugre to find boxes and said beware?! " half screamed, half questioned Ember.

" And why do I have the sudden urge to play pop music?" questioned the Box Ghost.

" Did we somehow switch talents?" Ember asked the Box Ghost furiously.

" Maybe," he replied. His focus turned to the guitar strapped on Ember's back. " Hey, can I see that for a sec?" he asked her.

" What? No," she replied angrily, " This is one of my most prized !" Soon, her attention was side tracked by a purple engagement ring sized box wedged between a little rock.

" Were you planning to collect that box," she asked the male ghost, " Because it's calling my name. Beware!"

"No way. Before this whole mix up, I was planning on asking the Lunch Lady to marry me," he replied.

" Ew. Just ew. You know what let's just find a way to fix this mess. Beware!" she said taking his gloved hand and flying into the depths of the Ghost Zone.


	23. Day 23: AU

Favourite AU

Cookieplzandthnx: I have no favourite AU; I just don't so I wrote about them in general. I do not own Danny Phantom. I was not inspired either.

* * *

Timelines or alternate universes as they were sometimes called could that twist and turns depending on a choice. Just one choice could mess up a timeline. For example, let's say you normally take a bath before you eat and you have a good day, now one day you decide to eat but taking that bath is a simple everyday choice that can mess with a time stream. Do you think Clockwork chose to watch over these sensitive time fabrics and report to those floating eyeballs? No but it was worth it to watch over every living and non living thing.


	24. Day 24: Jack

Dear Vlad, Jack Fenton is not an idiot. He is a scientist,husband and father of two. Though sometimes he act that way he isn't one. So, no I wouldn't be your son. Go get a cat.

Danny.

* * *

Cookieplzandthnx: Yes, Vlad just get a cat.

Vlad: I. WOULDN'T. GET . A. CAT!

Cookieplzandthnx: And what is that? * small white kitten walks up and jumps into Vlad's arms*

Vlad: Um. *leaves*

Cookieplzandthnx: LOL! Anyways, I don''t own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.


	25. Day 25: A-Listers

The A-listers, which comprised of Paulina, Dash, Star and Kwan, we the dumbest and shallowest people in the whole school. Defined by whats on the outside and not on the inside. Yep. These kids put down anyone who doesn't fit into their group and hates anyone who even looks at them wrong. Not just anyone could be an A-lister but to anyone who desires to be please just don't waste your time.

* * *

Cookieplzandthnx: I have nothing to say. So, the shallow witch of the west, Paulina is doing the disclaimer.

Paulina: Ugh! Why do I have to be near this writing geek?

Cookieplzandthnx: Why you little! Kids under 12 leave now. *middle fingers her* LEAVE NOW OR THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KNOW IT'S YOU AT SCHOOL!

Paulina: Not the face. *runs away*

Cookieplzandthnx: As you now by now I done own this show or the witch.


	26. Day 26: Mentor

**Disclaimer: I, Cookieplxandthnx, do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. This right belongs to Butch Hartman. Do think there would have been 3 seasons only with me? :3**

Dani burst through the door of Fenton Works in a wild fire of excitment. In her hands she held a small white envelope. " Danny! Danny!" she squealed still excited.

" What's with all the squealing?" he asked coming through the kitchen door.

" Here! This is for you! Open it!" she exclaimed, shoving the envelope into his unsuspecting hands.

"Okay," he replied. He open the envelope and inside of it contained a letter.

" Read it!" Dani shouted.

"Okay," he replied. He opened the letter and read:

**Dear Danny,**

**Thanks for everything you ever did me. Including mentoring me. It isn't traditional for ghost to have mentors and you didn't have one but thanks for bending the traditions a little. I am grateful to have you in my life. I would be nothing without you (literally).**

**P.S: Avoid Walker. I think it's against the "rules" to break tradition.**

**With love,**

**Dani.**

" So, did you like it?" she asked shyly.

"No," he replied. Her expression deadpanned. " Because I loved it!" he excliamed wrapping her in a hug.

" I love you, mentor," she said teasingly.

" I love you too, student," he replied just as tesingly.

* * *

Cookieplzandthnx: Some Dani and Danny sibling bonding. Anyways, later that day he went to frame the letter and ran into Walker use your imagination to think up what happened next.


	27. Day 27: Favorite Power

Flying. Seeing the sites from above and feeling the wind blowing through my hair. Though, I didn't geet enough time before a pigeon crashed into my face. Both the pigeon and I lied on the sidewalk. I was fine but the pigeon I am not to sure. I walked over to the pigeon and realizedit wa dead. " Oh great. Sam's gonna kill me," I think.

* * *

Cookieplzandthnx: I love the flying power and think that Danny has crashed into a few poor pigeons. Flying and the ghostly wail are my favorite powers of Danny but everyone was doing the wail so yeah.

Danny: *runs in* She doesn't own Danny Phantom. Bye! *runs out*

Cookieplzandthnx: What's up with that?

Sam: *runs in* YOU'RE DEAD! *runs out*

Cookieplzandthnx: Oh right! The pigeon. I want to see! Peace out! * runs after them*


	28. Day 28: Malfunction

" Oh dear God!" I muttered as another ecto blast shoot out my hands and blasted the blackboard. Lancer turned around surprised. He had been talking about something about Great Gatsby. " This is going to be a long day. Hopefully this power malfunction will end soon." I muttered under breath.

Cookieplzandthnx: Yep. Here it is. *yawns and falls asleep*

Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom. So,laters. *drags me out of the room*


	29. Day 29: Box Ghost

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Danny Phantom.

Box Ghost was the least scariest ghost of them all. Even ants weren't afraid of , ants. He always vowed to himself that he would show them all that scary. Until then, we all laugh.

* * *

Cookieplzandthnx: I was not inspired.


	30. Day 30: Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own my Oc, Serenity.

Serenity was a tall girl with long blonde curly with red ketchup streaks in her hair hung by her wore wired rimmed glasses and braces. Her violet eyes were saddened as she looked over the railing. She looked over contemplating whether or not to fling herself over it or to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. The bullying, for you see, she had just come from her senior prom and was stood up by her date. When she went outside to leave, the cheerleading squad and football team dropped 10 vats of ketchup on her. Leaving her white dress, red. Everyone one laughed at her and someone even told her to do the world a favour and pull the tigger near her head. She cried and closed her eyes as she fell over the railing but only to be caught by someone.

She opened her eyes and saw the ghost boy.

" Why did you save me?" she asked slightly angry at the sudden appearance of the ghost boy.

" Wasn't I suppose to?" he asked confused. His emerald green eyes looked at her in confusion as he sat her down next to railing.

" No! You weren't!" she yelled her face turning red with rage.

" So, I was suppose to let you fall off and kill yourself?" he asked still confused.

" Yes!" she screamed as hot tears poured out of her eyes unto her cheeks.

" Why would you do that?" he asked with a gentle look in his eyes. Serenity looked up and told everything that had happened that night. He gasped.

" Now you know why," she said tears still pouring out of her eyes.

" But, even with all of this happening don't you think this is a bit much?" he asked trying to reason with the girl.

"No. I don't deserve to live anymore," she replied.

" Don't ever say that," he instructed her. He tilted her face so that he could look into her eyes. He stepped back and asked," Isn't their anyone in your life that you care about?"

She thought for a second and then replied , " Yes, my mother and an elderly lady who I met while working at a the senior citzen home. Why?"

" Well. If you do kill yourself you'll be leaving them to mourn your death and with a burden on their hands," he replied calmly.

She had not thought about it. " You know, I had a classmate named Kim. She was always put down by the other kids in the class. I never really talked to her. One day, I walked into class and found out that she had throw herself off this same railing," he chuckled dryly and continued, " If I had just spoke to her and maybe became friends with her, she may have been here today." A single tear rolled his face.

" Well guess what. I decided I am not going to let the bullies get to me and I will continue to live on," she siad as she wiped the tear off of his face. " Thank you. I'll never be able to express how grateful I am," she told him smiling.

" No, thank you. Hey, you need a lift home?" he asked.

" Sure," she replied smiling. He held her bridal style and flew off into the moonlight.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: THIS IS NOT DANNY x OC! I am a strict Dannyx Sam and wouldn't mind Danny x Valerie but I prefer Tucker x Valerie. This is a friendship bonding between Danny and an OC. So, OC haters don't kill me and if anyone did a DP fanfic like this, kudoos to you and let me know. This is also my longest. Peace out!


	31. Day 31: Orals (Free Day)

Standing outside waiting for them to signal me into the room to read this passage. My eyes glance over the piece of paper. " Bozzo, the donkey. Easy enough," I think. Soon, gives me the signal. I glance back at the other student, namely Sam, outside reviewing another paper. She looks up and gives me a thumbs up. I put my hand on the doorknob and start to twist. Upon entering the room, I go up to the podium and place the paper in the middle.

" Please, begin ," says in his usual monotone. He picks up a scoring sheet and nods to Mrs. Laker, the next English teacher at our school.

" Every year there is a prize of ten dollars offered to anyone who could ride Bozzo for two laps around the ring ," I pause and look up scanning the room. Suddenly, my ghost sense goes off. "Please just be the Box Ghost," I think. So, while scanning the room I look out the window and it's Sluker. "Great just great," I think, " Keep reading." I read the passage to the end and then ," Come out ghost child so that I may use your head as footstool," Sluker rants. At this, I look out the window and groan.

" Is something wrong, Mr Fenton?" asks in a monotone.

" No," I reply.

" Okay then," he tells me then turning his attention to Mrs. Lakers says," Pass the question paper please." She passes im the paper. " Okay. What was the ringmaster wearing?" he askes. I think for a moment, I had read earlier that it was grey dress pants, black jacket and a top hat.

" He wore grey dress pants, a black jacket and a top hat," I answer. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Sulker looking around for me, then he looked at his wrist radar and hit it a bit.

" Who was the only person to win the prize and why?" asks.I remember reading that someone named Fernado won because he knew the ringmaster's tricks.

" The person who won was Fernado and this was because he knew of the ringmaster's trickery." I reply.

" Alright, you may leave," says, talking for the first time. I leave the room and run to the janitors closet to transform. As I am fighting Sulker, I glance at the examination room. They still haven't let Sam in for about 5 minutes. All this time judging my reading and answering. " Is that good or bad?" I question myself.

* * *

A/N:

Cookieplzandthnx: I CAN'T BELEIVE I FINISHED THE CHALLENGE! I had orals yesterday and my teacjers judged my reading for about 5 minutes while everyone else was for a minute or three the most. The passage Danny read here is NOT what I read. Similar but not the same and the questions are very different to what I answered. Anyways, this is the end of the Phanniemay challenge and I going on hiatus for awhile. I have exams, both school and dance( maybe in early July or late June) coming up in two weeks and I have one on Friday. As soon as summer starts I have a list of DP oneshots I will be writing and what happened while in the waiting room for the exam that is metioned here for Danny is one. For now, Danny step forward and say the disclaimer for the good folks who read.

Danny: This random writer, Cookieplzandthnx, does not own Danny Phantom.

Danny and I: Bye. *waves*


End file.
